Darksiders (series)
Darksiders is a hack and slash action-adventure video game franchise created by Vigil Games, now developed by Gunfire Games, which consists of some of the original members of Vigil. The series is set on a post-apocalyptic Earth, where mankind has become extinct and angels and demons battle for the world's control. Among them are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the last of the Nephilim who are tasked to bring balance to order. Games Darksiders (2010) The first installment in the franchise, Darksiders released in 2010 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. Originally set in modern day, a war breaks out between Heaven and Hell. War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse finds himself on Earth in the midst of the battle. After War is killed in the battle, the Charred Council blame him for destroying the balance and starting the apocalypse. War vows to find the one truly responsible, so he is sent back to Earth, where 100-years have passed, in his search to find them. An enhanced version, titled Darksiders: Warmastered Edition, published by Nordic Games, was released on November 22, 2016 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, on November 29 for Microsoft Windows, and on May 23, 2017 for Wii U. It will be released on Nintendo Switch on April 2, 2019. Darksiders II (2012) The second installment in the franchise set parallel with the first game, Darksiders II released in 2012 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii U, and Xbox 360, this time with the protagonist as Death, the second of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Believing his brother War is innocent in his crimes, Death sets out to erase the crime War was blamed for as well as to try to resurrect mankind. An enhanced version, titled Darksiders II: The Deathinitive Edition, was released on October 27, 2015 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, and on November 5 for Microsoft Windows. It was published by Nordic Games, who had acquired the rights to the Darksiders franchise following the bankruptcy of THQ. Darksiders III (2018) The third installment in the franchise and parallel sequel to its predecessors, Darksiders III was released on November 27, 2018 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The player takes on the role of Fury, the third of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Again set parallel with the first two games, Fury is sent on a quest to destroy all of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gameplay The Darksiders games feature an action role-playing hack and slash style of gameplay. Players take control of one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, from a third-person perspective, each of which offer unique play styles and equipment. In the first game, War's method of fighting is using a two-handed signature sword named Chaoseater, though throughout the game the player can equip various other items including a Scythe and a revolver. In Darksiders II, Death uses two scythes as his signature weapon, and in Darksiders III, Fury uses a whip and magic to tear down her enemies. Despite this, the general gameplay among the games are similar, with players having an open world to explore, having to solve various puzzles to help them progress. Players can find chests which contain souls of the dead which they can use to buy various items and upgrades. The game has a small emphasis on boss fights, where players need to learn their weak point in order to do vast amounts of damage. Players can also explore the open world by using the protagonists' own horses, War's being named Ruin and Death's being named Despair and Fury's being named Rampage. Related media Darksiders creator Joe Madureira expressed interest in a possible comic book series and film adaptation for the series. Madureira had been reportedly working on a screenplay, which he intended to sell its rights to a Hollywood studio. References }} External links * * * Category:Hack and slash video games by series Category:Action-adventure video games by series Category:Dark fantasy video games Category:Darksiders (series) Category:Demon video games Category:Linux games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Video game franchises Category:THQ Nordic franchises Category:Video games about angels Category:Video games based on mythology Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games